No Expression
by Lily Nova
Summary: This monster that was standing before him was not the one he trusted, he wasn’t Kurama, and he wasn’t his comrade. Where was Kurama? Who was this man with cold green eyes? Sequel to Rejection!KxH Review!
1. Chapter 1

**LILY here! Been an awfully long time hasn't it? I have been so busy i forgot to write!! Anyway this I got from a song I heard! :3**

**Enjoy! Sorry for the wait!**

**By the way, this is the sequel for my story Rejection! Enjoy, again...**

Hiei watched Kurama quietly; the boy seemed distant, walking through the streets almost aimlessly. He didn't understand the fox, his actions were strange and his eyes were...

Cold?

Hiei shook off the anxiety that began to take hold of him. He could not think like that. Everything was peaceful so there shouldn't be anything to worry about. He knew he had sworn to himself not to speak to Kurama ever again but...

He was curious, to say the least.

Frowning, he took out of his pocket a rose so beautiful and red. Remembering not too long ago the day that fox had ruined everything.

"_I love you."_

Hiei felt angry now, how could that bastard ever think that? What was his damn purpose in telling that to him? What did he want?

_That stupid, stupid fox... _The fire demon thought, fury lighting his red eyes, _what the hell is he thinking?_

Silently he watched the fox enter the deserted park, not taking his eyes of him. He didn't know what to do or say. Kurama was always so confusing; he did the craziest things for someone so smart. The fire demon did not interfere as Kurama began to gather plants around him, grass, flowers and herbs alike.

For a while Hiei simply watched but his curiosity got the better of him.

"What the hell are you doing, Kurama?" He walked out of the shadows, staring almost angrily at the fox.

The fox simply turned and smiled.

"I knew you were watching Hiei. I'm gathering plants, as you see."

No shock, no expression on his pale face now. Hiei was confused.

"Ordinary plants. Why?"

Kurama turned to him, green eyes strangely emotionless. Piercing into him like poisonous thorns. _What the hell?_

"Ordinary yes, but they are essential to make the concoction I need."

Hiei didn't know him, this strange cold person. Why was Kurama like this all of sudden when only a week ago he was blabbering about loving him? What sudden transformation had he undergone? He did not speak for a while, simply standing in front of the crouching human. The rose in his pocket suddenly felt heavy.

"I am leaving this body."

The fire demon looked at the fox, shocked at the red head's words.

"I have grown rather tired of this human life..."

Where was he? Where was Kurama? Who was this man with cold green eyes?

"What the hell? What about your mother?"

The same emotionless expression on his face, making Hiei shiver.

The fox placed the materials carefully in his backpack, and then began to dust off the dirt from his pants, "What about her?"

Hiei could not speak; or rather he couldn't find the right words to speak.

"There have been many times in my life that I've had the urge to return to the days where I was powerful. Now that I have no ties with this life, I can go back to my former self." The same cold smile spread across his face, "I have the power to return to the demon world."

Anger began to replace the shock. Hiei couldn't understand Kurama; this strange new Kurama was different. Why was he acting like this?

"Stop fooling around, Kurama. Do you know what you're saying?"

The fox blinked, then chuckled slightly, "I know exactly what I'm saying, Hiei. Who said anything about 'fooling'?"

That was when Hiei attacked.

He lunged at the other, aiming at his face but plants that sprouted out of the ground prevented him from moving. The fox laughed, walking up to the enraged fire demon.

"I gave my heart to you Hiei, but you didn't care." He said calmly, eyes still emotionless, "So what is it to you if it's dead?"

"You bastard, snap out of it! What the hell is wrong with you?" Hiei screamed, fighting against his restraints.

This monster that was standing before him was not the one he trusted, he wasn't Kurama, and he wasn't his comrade...

"Hm. It'd be a pity to kill you. I did like you ever so much..." Kurama smiled sweetly as he picked up Hiei's fallen sword and pointed it at the demon's neck, "But it'd be interesting to watch you die."

The black haired demon could not believe what he was hearing. It was impossible.

"Who are you?"

Kurama smirked as he cut into Hiei's flesh lightly, "I am Youko Kurama in the form of a boy named Shuichi Minamino. I used to be in love with you, remember?"

Hiei winced in pain as the sword sliced into his skin. He felt the warm blood begin to spill down his throat as his vision began to fade.

"No," He whispered, "You're not Kurama you bastard..."

"Think what you like. Farewell, Hiei..."

Then he could only see darkness.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_In the darkness he saw Kurama. His pained eyes made something within him scream. The rose in his hand suddenly felt hot and when he looked he realized the rose was on fire. It had turned black, become ashes._

"_My heart..."_

_He looked at Kurama again. The same pained expression on his pale face._

"_It's burning..."_

_The rose was gone, vanished and in its place was a pile of ashes that disappeared in the wind. And when he faced Kurama the same green eyes watched him._

_No expression..._

When he awoke he was alone, his neck was bandaged and he was still in the park. He was covered in blood although the bleeding from his neck had stopped.

_It wasn't a deep cut but why did I faint?_ Hiei thought, _it must have been some sleeping powder..._

He began to think of Kurama and panic struck his heart, he reached for the rose in his pocket. It was still there. He sighed in relief, that rose meant something, he was sure of it.

But, where was Kurama?

"_I'm leaving this body."_

Hiei had no choice, he needed to stop Kurama.

But... Why?

"_What is it to you if it's dead?"_

It was true, it had nothing to do with him if Kurama decided to return to the Demon Realm and live as the thief he once was. But why? Why was he feeling this need to stop him?

He should just let him go...

Something was bugging him though, something important. Kurama was too different; could he really be the Kurama that Hiei had once known? It seemed impossible but...

_The bandage!_

At that thought he sped to the forest where he felt Kurama's strong aura beginning to transform.

Kurama seemed to be waiting for him; he did not turn as Hiei arrived.

"It seemed like you survived. Have you come to watch or do you want to kill me?"

Hiei watched him; the same cold expression was still there. Had he been wrong? Did he just imagine it?

"I want my sword back."

The same green eyes, not a hint of feeling. Was this really the Kurama he knew? The fox threw the katana at him; he caught it with little effort. He felt the weight of the rose in his pocket as he stepped forward. Sword readied, he ran towards Kurama who simply watched him.

He stopped abruptly, his sword an inch away from Kurama's face.

"I knew it." Hiei spat angrily, "you wanted me to kill you."

Kurama said nothing but simply continued to watch the angry demon.

"You were never planning to get away from this life. You just wanted me to kill you."

The fox looked away, eyes straying away from Hiei.

"Why? Why are you so crazy?" The demon asked.

"My heart." Hiei froze as Kurama began to whisper, "It's burning..."

The rose in his pocket...

Hiei saw the same pained expression, the same hurt eyes. And then it vanished as he began to take a rose from his hair.

Hiei barely dodged the rose whip; he hadn't expected Kurama to attack. But he was attacking now, his eyes devoid of feeling. His face no longer pained but smiling.

"Well, then I guess _I_ have to kill _you_."

The demon did not understand. Why was Kurama doing this? What was wrong with him? He'd gone mad. He needed to get him to snap out of it but what could he say?

What could he do?

Hiei screamed in pain as the whip hit his arm; blood began to seep down his arm as he dropped his katana, hand unable to move. The whip attacked again, striking him in the chest. He collapsed as the Kurama's whip struck him again and again.

When it stopped Hiei could barely move, the poisonous thorns had cut into his body and he was drenched in his own blood.

"Strangely, I think you look beautiful now." Kurama chuckled, eyes never looking away from him.

"Kurama, why? Why the hell...?" Hiei groaned, feeling something he had never felt before. A strange dull pain when he looked at Kurama's expressionless face.

What happened to him?

"Why? I actually thought you would kill me but you didn't, that was your chance. But you choose to die." His green eyes looked at Hiei deeply and his mouth began to curve into a ghostly smile.

That's when Hiei remembered.

"_My heart..."_

Painfully he took the red rose out of his pocket and stared at it. _His heart..._

Kurama froze when he saw the rose, shock and pain on his face, eyes wide in horror.

"You kept it?"

Hiei stared at the rose quietly then at Kurama. He smirked slightly, "I couldn't throw away your heart..."

There it was; the same green eyes, the familiar green eyes that he remembered. The Kurama he knew...

"You didn't throw it away. But... I thought..." Tears began to stream down his face as he fell to the ground, pained and shaking.

The rose felt warm in his hand and for once he felt a sudden tenderness towards it. He felt himself being carried as he faded again.

He did not dream this time.


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke up he was in Kurama's house.

_How long has it been since I've come here?_ Hiei thought. It had been a while, he had been so mad at Kurama because of what the fox had said but now he didn't care.

He tried to get up but a strong hand held him firmly.

"You're badly hurt, rest some more." Kurama's monotonous voice made him feel strange.

Hiei stayed down, staring at the quiet fox who refused to meet eyes with him.

"As soon as you heal you can leave and never speak to me again." Kurama whispered, "But right now just recover and hear me out."

Hiei sighed, what the hell was Kurama blabbering about?

"I'm sorry Hiei, I was stupid, and it's my entire fault. I gave the rose to you; I placed all my emotions into it. I didn't expect the 'other' side of me to take over. I never wanted you to see the demon side of me. I'm sorry..."

Hiei frowned, cutting the fox off, "Weren't you the one who bandaged me after you cut me?"

Kurama's eyes went wide in surprise but he quickly hid his expression.

"Everyone has a demon side don't they? So why are you getting all sad about it?"

"But... Aren't you upset?"

"It's no big deal. I'm glad you're back to normal." The demon groaned, he was too relieved to be upset, "I like this you better."

A blush spread across Kurama's face and for once, Hiei thought Kurama looked cute.

_Wait... What the hell?_

"Hiei?"

"Shut up."

"So," Kurama placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder, "Are we still friends?"

"Maybe."

Kurama's laughter made Hiei smile, "I love you, Hiei."

The smile vanished, "Don't push it."

With that Kurama smiled, "Whatever you say, boss."

**End! Thanks for reading! It was a short story duh!**


End file.
